This randomized clinical trial of ascorbic acid in the treatment of human alkali burned eyes stems from experiments in a rabbit model of this disease which showed reduced corneal ulcerations and perforations after administration of topical or parenteral ascorbate. Patients sustaining moderately serve, severe or very severe ocular burns in one or both eyes will be considered for admission to the study. All patients must satisfy eligibility criteria and consent to treatment in the study after a full disclosure of the advantages as well as the hazards. Randomized patients will receive two grams of ascorbic acid every six hours and two drops of ten percent sodium ascorbate solution every hour for fourteen hours per day or a placebo used in identical fashion. Study results are gathered on data collection forms for computer processing. The completed Manual of Procedures dictates the conduct of the trial. Patient safety is assisted through the use of clinical monitor. To assist recruitment thirteen corneal specialists will serve as collaborators in University centers spread over the United States.